


Здесь красота

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer Character, Pride, Teen Romance, heterosexuality is too mainstream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: обычныелюди!АУ, всёхорошо!АУ





	Здесь красота

**Author's Note:**

> Для Тэйми Линн <3
> 
> Название и цитаты — из текстов IOWA.

— Помолимся, — командует Барбара.

Ни вздохи, ни закатывание глаз не сработают, Селина проверяла.  
Приходится взять их обеих за руки.

У Табби правая кисть — пришитая. С виду не заметно, а вот когда держишь её, чувствуешь: она жестковатая, напряжённая, и конвульсивно подёргивается. Нервные окончания работают, но не все. Врачи говорят, какая-то чувствительность есть. Какая — хрен знает.

— Спасибо нам за пищу, которую мы купили и сейчас съедим. Слава мне. Слава тебе. И тебе, котёночек.  
— Кто готовил, тому и слава, бля, — ворчит Селина.

Табита расцепляет круг, полумёртвой ладонью выписывает Селине подзатыльник, чтоб не ругалась, и снова берёт её за руку.

Табби вся как её правая.

* * *

Обесцвеченные волосы Барбары ломаются и выпадают, она стрижётся всё короче. При первой встрече Селина подумала: вау, ну и кукла. Русые локоны ниже плеч, мини-юбка в пайетках. А сейчас жемчужная чёлка, подбритые виски и кожаные брюки. Барбара говорит, мир меняется. Говорит, надо расшевелить его, чтоб поторапливался. Табби после этих слов обычно щёлкает кнутом. Вместе они смешные.

— Можешь представить, я ведь работала пинап-красоткой при фокуснике!  
Русая Барби говорила: твоя красота — товар, оружие, драгоценность.  
Бабс говорит: к дьяволу красоту.  
— Я спала. Но теперь я проснулась.

Если Табби отбитая, Барбара просто конченая.  
Селина и представить не могла, что ей так повезёт с приёмной семьёй.

* * *

Прайд только через месяц, а они уже затариваются флажками, значками и прочей радужной ерундистикой. Футболку «Я горжусь своим сыном-геем» Пять упаковывает отдельно, в пакет-конверт с подсказом. Селина подглядывает адрес: 1007, Маунтин-драйв.

— Альфред никогда такое не наденет.  
Пять пожимает плечами:  
— Ну, может, не Альфред, — и улыбается рассеянно.

Селина вдыхает, чтобы выпалить: кого ты дуришь, кто там живёт, кроме Альфреда, пока Брюс умотал в свой Йель, Альфред вообще-то не в курсе, пусть Брюс сам ему рассказывает, если захочет, это _его тайна_ , ясно?

— Может, и не Альфред, — миролюбиво соглашается она. — Может, Брюс. Когда-нибудь. Прикинь, однажды у этого чудилы будут дети!

Они оба хихикают.

* * *

— Отмазка не принимается, — строго говорит Селина, — Твоя новая блондинка чокнутая? Подумаешь! Я живу с главной блондошизой в Готэме, если ты забыла! Хорош прятать свою Карли.  
— Харли.  
— Да пофиг. Приводи, знакомь. Не будь ханжой, как гетеро.  
— Ты гетеро, — смеётся Айви.  
— Сама гетеро, — дуется Селина.

Все считают, раз они с Пять тусуются, то всё, парочка. Осточертело уже.  
— Но твой парень…  
— Не парень.  
— Ладно, человек, с которым ты спишь.  
— Не человек, — мстительно возражает Селина. — И Пять не спит.

Расхохотавшись, Айви целует её в нос.  
— Кисучка!  
— Прекрати.  
— А ты прекрати кисучить.

Дурацкое слово. Нельзя быть и собакой, и кошкой.  
Хотя кто сказал, что нельзя.

* * *

О’кей, конечно, они спят. Просто не в смысле парень-девушка, герой-принцесса. В сказке про принцессу Селина была бы горошиной, которая видит неженок как облупленных и достаёт их сквозь сорок тюфяков и перин.

— Пойдём вместе на прайд? — предлагает Пять, позволяя заплетать себе косички. — Оденемся Джастином и Бритни.

Звучит как парный выход. Разве они пара? Селина фыркает, гордо взмахнув головой. Лицо завешивает грива. Чёртовы кудряшки!

— Ну… Я кудрявая, и танцую раз в сто лучше. А у тебя пресс ого-го, самое то для кроп-топов. Мы что, встречаемся, Бритни? Ты, кстати, Бритни.  
Пять ласково убирает ей волосы с лица и целует в губы. Долго.  
— Естественно.

* * *

Когда Табби и Бабс ссорятся, они не орут — вообще не разговаривают, днями друг на друга молчат. На прайд поедут порознь: Барбара на платформе со своими фемками, Табита, как всегда, на «харлее». Дайки на байках. Вдруг завтра Барбара найдёт себе расфуфыренного старикашку? Будут вместе угорать по искусству. Или Бутч воскреснет. Снова. Селина думала, перекантуется с ними до восемнадцати, и поминай как звали, а теперь вот… волнуется. Тьфу.

Уличные музыканты играют Стинга. 

Табита, не меняясь в лице, вскидывает руку, и Барбара, держась за неё, кружится, как балерина из шкатулки: раз, другой, — и они идут дальше, в обнимку, шагая в ногу без репетиций.

* * *

Селина сбривает машинкой надоевшие кудри. Собирается наголо, но передумывает: пусть останется чуть-чуть. И есть волосы, и нет.

Для прайда она выбирает безрукавку с принтом «Это не фаза» и надевает её на голое тело.

— Ох, киса! — присвистывает Барбара. — Горяча. Прости, ты мне вроде как падчерица, но…  
— Горяча, — равнодушно подтверждает Табита.

Даже стыдно угонять её «харлей». 

Пять идёт сбоку колонны. Платье жёлтое, как верхняя полоска флага. Пышная юбка до колен, тощие волосатые ноги в кедах. Что «красачик», что «красавица» — нисколько не про него.

— Запрыгивай, красивая персона! — кричит Селина.

В сказке про принцессу она будет королевой на вороном коне.  
Кто сказал, что нельзя.


End file.
